Hiei's Pride and Joy
by muie5
Summary: Hiei keeps runing off.Then he disappears for five years!Where has he been and what will everyone else think about it? HieiXMukuro


**muie5**: I'm back! 

**Kurama**: What's with the title?

**muie5**: You'll find out!

**Kurama**: Whatever. Please get on with it.

**muie5**: _I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters._

**Hiei's Pride and Joy**

By: Muie5**

* * *

**

"Kurama, don't be stupid!" Kuwabara yelled.

"It's a spar, Kuwabara. It's _not_ a real fight," Yukina explained, placing her hands on Kuwabara's right shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

A red haired boy about the age of fifteen at first glance stood in a grassy field. Opposite of him about seven yards away stood a guy dressed all in black with a white bandana on his forehead. He's small, but looks about…he looks like an adult, okay? The red head pulled a red rose from his hair as the other guy took out a katana.

"Ready?" asked the red head very calmly.

"Of course," answered the other guy.

The small man charged at the red head with impressive speed.

"You know how much Hiei gets into fights! What if he seriously hurts Kurama!" Kuwabara asked out of concern, turning to the teal haired girl beside him.

"He wouldn't. Remember this _is_ Hiei and Kurama we're talking about. They'd _never_ hurt each other," Yukina reassured him.

"Guess you're right," Kuwabara agreed, turning back to the fight with a defeated pose.

The red head dodged an attack, and charged at his opponent. It was in vain as his opponent dodged, and took the opportunity to take his sword and put it into the left side of the red head's gut.

"KURAMA!" Kuwabara screamed rather loud.

"I'm fine. Nice shot, Hiei," praised the red head, now known as Kurama.

"Hn. You got careless, Fox," pointed out the guy in black known as Hiei. "I suggest you _don't_ do it again."

"Of course," Kurama answered.

Kurama transformed his Rose Whip back into the beautiful red rose it started out as, and placed it in his hair once more. Hiei sheathed his katana, and held his left shoulder, that got cut by Kurama's whip, with his right hand. Kurama walked over to his friend. Yukina and Kuwabara ran over to the beat up demons.

"Impressive fight," Yukina shyly complimented, not completely sure if they should be fighting at all.

"Yeah! At some parts I couldn't even keep up with what was happening," Kuwabara admitted.

Hiei couldn't resist mocking the buffoon. "Of course you couldn't. You're not smart enough to use those eyes in your ugly face," Hiei said in his cocky tone.

"Why you little…Do you want to fight!" Kuwabara yelled, getting in Hiei's face.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Yukina commanded.

"Fine! But he started it," Kuwabara stated, turning away from the fire demon.

Kurama just gave a smile at his arguing friends. "Good fight, Hiei," Kurama said, letting go of his wound, and holding out his bloody hand.

Hiei gave a slight nod, and let go of his own bleeding wound. They both shook with their bloody hands. Yukina gave an approving smile at her two demon friends. Once they got done shaking, they put their hands back on their bleeding wounds.

"Okay! Inside to clean up and to eat. I have lunch made," Yukina ordered sweetly.

Both fighters walked towards a two-story white house with balconies on the upper level of the house. A small garden was out front and a large one in back with a forest surrounding the house on all sides, but far enough back from the house to have a good sized yard. Kurama and Hiei walked up the stairs once they got into the house and into separate rooms that were right next to each other.

"I'm hungry. Let's get lunch set up," Kuwabara suggested, holding his growling stomach.

So Kuwabara and Yukina both walked left of the staircase and into the kitchen. The food was on the kitchen table and the plates, silverware, and glasses were set on the dinning table.

"Wow, my love!" Kuwabara said with hearts in his eyes.

Yukina smiled sweetly. "Do you mind helping me move the food to the dinning table?"

"Of course," Kuwabara answered right away.

_Upstairs_

Kurama and Hiei were just getting done bandaging up their wounds. Hiei put his ripped, sleeveless blue tank top back on and his black cloak. Mean while Kurama put on his long sleeve white shirt and yellow cloak-thing (What he wore in the fight with Karasu).

Just as Kurama was getting done dressing he saw Hiei jump off his balcony and run into the forest. "Now where is he off to?" Kurama thought to himself. But he just blew it off since Hiei had done this several times before and then comes back in the middle of the night or during the next day.

"Kurama! Hiei! Lunch is ready!" Yukina called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Be down in a second!" Kurama called back from his balcony doorway.

_Later that night_

Kurama stood on his white balcony staring out into the forest. "Hiei…" Kurama whispered to himself. "Where did you go off to?"

As midnight approached Kurama went back inside and went to bed. "Just be careful, Hiei. I don't want you dead," was the last Kurama said before drifting into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

_Morning_

Kurama got up and drowsily put on blue jeans and an orange shirt. When he was done getting dressed he went downstairs to fix breakfast. A few minutes later Yukina came walking into the kitchen.

"Smells great," Yukina said, sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table behind Kurama who was cooking at the stove.

Kurama turned to her with a smile. "Is Kuwabara up?"

As if he had been waiting for his que, Kuwabara came walking into the kitchen yawning.

"Good. Breakfast is on the stove. Help yourselves," Kurama said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Kurama knocked on a door to the right of the stairs in a medium size hallway. "Hiei?" Kurama said. Once no answer came he cracked open the door. "Hiei? You in here?" Kurama asked. No answer came again so Kurama opened the door all the way. He looked around the bare room and saw no Hiei. "Where are you!" Kurama said…well more like a quite yell.

Kurama walked downstairs and into the kitchen a bit frustrated but not allowing it to show. "Has anyone seen Hiei?" Kurama asked, trying to hold in the concern that suddenly arose.

"I'm sure he'll be back later. Probably out training some more. Right, Kurama?" Yukina asked.

Kurama knew she was trying to reassure herself. "Yes. He's probably out training some more," Kurama agreed.

_That night_

Kuramawas on his balcony staring at the forest. "Where are you, Hiei? You're normally back by now," Kurama said to himself.

Kurama sighed more out of annoyance than anything. He turned around and went off to his bed. He lay down on his comforter and stared at the ceiling. He slowly fell in a restless sleep. He tossed and turned violently all night.

It went on like this for a few years. By the fourth year of Hiei being gone without a sign everyone, except Kurama, gave up hope of him still being alive. They even built a grave for him.

_Five Years After Hiei Disappeared_

Kurama was cooking breakfast when Yukina and Kuwabara came walking into the kitchen. Kurama turned around to the two sitting at the kitchen table and passed them a plate of Sunnyside-up eggs, two pieces of bacon, and two slices of toast.

"Wow, Kurama. You normally fix more…a lot more," Kuwabara stated at the rather small breakfast.

"I know, but not _today_," Kurama said with a hit of sadness in his voice.

He smiled at his two friends before walking out of the kitchen. Yukina watched him leave with concern for her friend. Kuwabara did the same but kept it inside the best he could.

As noon came around everyone was outside. Kuwabara was "training", Yukina sat in the grass near the house and watched, and Kurama sat under the Sakura tree that was planted close to the house.

Soon midnight came. As always Kurama was on his balcony staring at the forest like he had done every night. He enjoyed the calm night sky and the warm breeze that came with summer. The Sakura tree planted to the right of his balcony almost glowed it the moonlight. Just as he was ready to go to bed he saw something come out of the forest's shadows. The next thing he knew a familiar figure was standing next to him. Kurama couldn't believe his eyes. He stood there frozen. He almost didn't want to believe his eyes just in case it was just his imagination like so many times before.

"Hello, Fox," said the fire demon.

Kurama couldn't believe it! "HIEI! It's really you! You're really back!" Kurama yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Yukina and Kuwabara came running into Kurama's rooms; awaken by the fox demon's shouting. They saw Hiei standing there to the left side of Kurama. Yukina was the first to run over and hug Hiei, almost causing him to fall over.

"Oh, Hiei! I'm glad you're back! I've missed you so much!" Yukina cried, looking at Hiei through glossy eyes.

"Where have you been?" Kuwabara asked a bit frustrated at the fire demon.

Hiei flushed a slight red but the slight blush quickly disappeared. It appeared that only Kurama noticed this fleeting change.

"Hn," was Hiei answered back to Kuwabara's question.

"You had been gone for five years! You had to be somewhere!" Kuwabara retorted flaring his arms up into the air.

"You must be tired. It is very late at night. Maybe you should get some sleep, Hiei," Yukina suggested, trying to break up a fight that was sure to commence.

So with that Yukina and Kuwabara left the room, leaving Hiei and Kurama alone.

"I saw you blush, Hiei," Kurama said, looking at his friend. He too was frustrated at him but decided it best not to show it.

Hiei ignored his friend's comment and started to walk towards the door on the other side of the room. Kurama allowed a flash of anger to surface.

"You know that doesn't fool me, Hiei," Kurama stated.

Hiei continued to walk out of Kurama's room without a word.

_Morning_

It was mid morning and everyone was outside in the front yard. Kuwabara was trying to find out where Hiei was for five years but Hiei just stood by the door leaning against the vinyl siding of the house. Kurama decided a few hours ago that Hiei wasn't going to answer any questions so he was watering the front garden. Yukina was sitting by the Sakura tree that was close to the garden Kurama was watering.

Kurama turned towards the forest surrounding the house with the hose still in his hand. Hiei had slightly lifted his head when a demon with gray hair wearing a gray, clay looking mask with a sharp piece sticking straight up in the middle of the mask that covered his entire face, only allowing his eyes to show through, came running out of the trees. At this time Yukina and Kuwabara turned towards this new visitor.

"General Hiei, I have a message for you," said the demon.

Kuwabara and Yukina turned to Hiei, surprised at what was just said. Kurama just stood there, watching what was happening.

"General!" they both said.

Hiei stepped forward. "You better have a _great_ reason for coming here, Kiri," Hiei stated, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Yukina asked, taking a step towards Hiei.

Hiei put his hand behind him to signal for her to stop so she did. "Now what _is_ it!" Hiei growled.

Kiri stood a yard away from Hiei. He didn't answer immediately which started to tick Hiei off a bit.

"Answer!" Hiei growled, putting a foot forward.

"Lord Mukuro requests that you come back to the fortress at once," Kiri answered with a hit of bitterness.

"MUKURO!" Kurama said out of surprise of hearing that name after all those years, dropping the hose and turning his whole attention to his friend.

Hiei turned to his friends and sister. "Yes, I am Mukuro's right hand man and have been for many years."

"Is _that_ where you have been for the five years you been gone?" Kurama asked, looking at his dear friend.

"If you _must_ know…yes," Hiei then turned to Kiri, "Go!" Hiei ordered.

"General," Kiri started to say.

"I'll follow soon," Hiei explained.

So with that Kiri ran back into the forest. It was obvious to everyone that he did not appreciate having to listen to Hiei's command.

"You're not leaving _again_, are you?" Yukina asked with tears in her red eyes.

"You _just_ got back, Hiei," Kurama said, looking at his closest friend in the three worlds.

Hiei knew this would be hard. So he looked over at Kurama and to his surprise the fox demon had tears in his eyes. "Kurama…I must have worried them. Who knew they care _that_ much about someone like _me_," Hiei thought to himself. In that instance Hiei vanished.

Yukina broke down crying once Hiei was gone.

"He'll be back," Kuwabara reassured her.

"Hope so," Kurama said under his breath.

_That night_

Kurama stood on the balcony like always, but this time he watched the stares seemingly lost in thought.

"Fox," Hiei called from below his balcony.

Kurama instantly looked down. "Hiei?"

Hiei picked something up, jumped onto his own balcony, and walked inside his room. Kurama ran out of his room and into Hiei's. He stood in the doorway clenching his fists.

"Hiei, what is going on with you? I mean you're the right hand man to one of the lords of Makai. Not to mention the most ruthless, merciless out of the three!" Kurama tried to explain to his friend.

"I'll explain everything in the morning," Hiei said as he pushed Kurama out of his room.

Kurama turned to his demon friend. "Better," was all Kurama said as his eyes flashed gold.

Hiei then shut the door.

_Morning_

Yukina and Kurama were sitting on the couch to the left of the front room. They were talking about what happened the previous day and guessing what was going on. All the sudden Kuwabara came running…well more like falling down the stairs. The two walked over to the lunkhead on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kuwabara, we told you not to run down the stairs," Yukina commented.

Kuwabara got to his feet with a scared look on his face. "HIEI HAS BECOME A SMALL GIRL CHILD!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama just stared at him with a what-are-you-talking-about look. Yukina took a step back and covered her ears.

"It's true! I went in to see if Shrimp-boy was back and there in his bed was an orange haired little girl!" Kuwabara explained in a rather loud voice.

At that moment Hiei came walking down the stairs, stopping halfway down. "It's too early to hear your big mouth, Baka," Hiei said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Hiei, is there something you want to tell us?" Kurama asked, looking up at Hiei.

"No," Hiei answered in his normal emotionless tone.

All three of them pointed behind him. Hiei turned around to see a small girl with short cut orange hair, a scar on the right side of her face going down onto her neck, and red eyes standing there with the cutest smile.

"Hi, Daddy," the little girl said happily.

"DADDY!" they all yelled in unison.

_In the living room_

On the right couch were Kuwabara and Yukina. On the left couch sat Hiei, the little girl, and Kurama.

"So explain, Hiei. What's with the little girl?" Kuwabara asked, looking over at the girl sitting in between Kurama and Hiei.

"I'm not little! I'm almost five!" yelled the girl in an angry voice.

She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Yukina giggled as Kuwabara sat back.

"Man! She acts just like the Shrimp," Kuwabara exclaimed.

Once that was said everyone but Hiei and the girl got a surprised look.

"As I'm sure you all know by now – that's if you're smart enough to figure it out – the girl sitting next to me is my daughter," Hiei stated calmly.

The girl stood up on the couch. "My name is Muie. Daddy was the one to name me. Cute name, huh?" Muie introduced herself.

"Your DAUGHTER!" Kuwabara yelled, almost falling off the couch.

Yukina got up and walked over to Muie. "She's adorable, Hiei."

"Almost five, huh? Well…I guess we know what Hiei's been up to while he was gone," Kurama said with a small laugh.

Muie cocked her head to the side when he said that. Then she asked, "What does that mean, Uncle Youko?"

"Uncle Youko?" Kurama repeated out of confusion.

"Of course!" Kuwabara said, clapping his hands together.

"So who's the mother?" Yukina asked, looking at Hiei with a smile.

"And how'd she get that scar?" Kuwabara added, throwing Hiei an evil glare.

"It's a birth mark, you moron! Like I would actually hurt my own daughter," Hiei stated matter-of-factly and with a bit of anger.

Muie just stood there watching everyone.

"If I may. I'm guessing Mukuro is the mother since Muie here is almost her identical twin," Kurama pointed out.

"That's Mother. Wow! Uncle Youko _is_ smart," Muie said, looking over to her father.

"That and your father is terrible at picking names. Mukuro makes the Mu' and Hiei makes the ie', right?" Kurama asked, looking at his friend.

Hiei gave a slight nod.

* * *

**muie5**: That's it. That's the whole story right there. But please people don't be mad at how I ended the story. I'll have a follow up story. Promise. It's called Everyone is After Her.

**Hiei**: MUIE5!

**muie5**: EP! Gotta run. runs away for my life


End file.
